


The Potion's Project

by 203_508



Series: Class Project [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Potions Accident, Potions Class (Harry Potter), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508
Summary: Snape’s potion’s project leads to unlikely partners, which in turn leads to unlikely romantic partners that are full of secrets.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Class Project [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Potion's Project

“Professor Snape, there is absolutely no way that I can work with him, he’s a bully and just plain rude!” 

Hermione basically screeched when she saw the partners listed for the potions project outside Snape’s office. 

“The partner pairings I have made are final, I am sorry Ms. Granger.” 

Hermione is always being paired with the more difficult classmates, mostly because the professors believe that she is capable of bringing out the best in people. Although Hermione usually takes this as a compliment and also as a quite fun challenge, working with Draco Malfoy was undoubtedly unbearable. 

“Wow, of all the people I could have been paired with, I have to be paired with the mudblood.” 

Draco wasn’t happy about the pairing either, he had always made sure to get under Hermione’s skin any chance he got. Snape snapped at the two of them 

“You will work together and that’s final, I suggest you get started quickly too, this won’t be an easy project.” 

The two glared at each other and in unison said “Fine, let’s get this over with.” 

They got all of their supplies together and tried to pick the most secretive room they could find (it wasn’t too hard at Hogwarts, there were random secret rooms all over campus). Neither of them wanted to be seen together, their friends practically hated each other just as much as they did. They started meeting every day to work on their project for just a few minutes, they couldn’t bear being around each other for any longer than that. 

As the days went by, they started staying to work on the project longer and longer. They actually found themselves to be a great team, but that didn’t stop their friends from hating each other. 

Harry and Ron would always say “Did you have to work with Draco today? He’s so foul, we couldn’t do it.” 

Hermione found herself wanting to almost stick up for Draco, she was starting to see a side to him she never thought existed. 

Although, she always answered them with a “Yes, that foul boy is going to be the death of me!” 

Draco was in the same position when hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle, “God Malfoy, shower off the mudblood before you come around us!” 

Draco would always have a loaded response for them, but also felt himself wanting to defend Hermione. Hermione and Draco had planned to meet up one last time before turning in their project. They both got to their secret meeting spot and tried to put the finishing touches on their project. Draco’s hand glided across Hermione’s as he was putting the final drop of dragon’s blood in the cauldron, and they locked eyes. Draco leaned in and softly kissed Hermione’s lips.   
Hermione had never kissed a boy before but when her lips touched Draco’s it was like she had all the experience in the world. 

Hermione joked, “Mr. Malfoy, what was that?” 

Draco gave a little grin and kissed her again. They became intertwined in each other’s arms, and things escalated quickly. Their relationship had become playful, sweet, and sincere in just a matter of weeks. This moment between them would last a lifetime. It was their first time. Their first of anything actually. The two laid there, they never expected any of this to happen, but they weren’t ashamed (at least at this point in time). 

Draco tenderly uttered “My dear Hermione, you are indeed one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

This made Hermione’s heart flutter. She had actually let herself fall for the loathsome Draco Malfoy, and it was incredible. 

This special moment didn’t last long. They saw the time and realized they were late for McGonagall’s class. She had very strict views about tardiness. The pair rushed to put their clothes back on, left their potions project, and ran to class. They busted through the doors and all eyes were on them.

Ron make a snarky comment, “Malfoy’s dreadful self, has made you late on purpose Hermione!”

This comment made the two realize, they would never have the support of their friends. 

Draco yelled, “It was this dirty mudbloods fault, Ms. McGonagall!” 

Hermione was hurt by this, but she understood. There was no way anyone could know about their special bond. 

It had been four months, and the most Hermione and Draco had done was exchange sly smiles in the hallways, they hadn’t spoken since they turned in their potions project, the day after they shared their souls with each other. Hermione and Ron were now dating, and it killed Draco to see them together. He wanted Hermione all to himself, she brought out a side to him no one else could. She made him feel safe and loved. Hermione was just trying her best to forget about him.

Years had passed and the two had tried to move on. Ron and Hermione had just gotten married, and Draco had just proposed to Astoria Greengrass. Hermione saw the engagement announcement in the Wizarding World newspaper. Her heart practically cracked when she saw the two beautiful purebloods on the front page. They looked so in love. She wanted that for her and Ron, but things had been so rough for them this first year of marriage. The Weasley’s were always asking about grandkids, and Hermione and Ron had been trying for a child since before they even got married. 

Ron always said “Our children will be almost as beautiful as you, I can’t wait to see you as a mother.” 

Although this always warmed Hermione’s heart, it got harder to hear the longer time passed without any sign of a child. This had caused so many fights with the two of them that Ron had decided to stay at Harry and Ginny’s for a while. Hermione found herself going to the bakery in Diagon Alley quite often. Sweets helped her cope with things. 

It was a horrible day to be going out, there was a storm brewing, but Hermione needed something to keep her from sinking under the weight of all of her worries. She made it to the bakery. She was staring into the display case, almost as if these sweets held the answers to all of her troubles. “Ding!” She heard someone walk through the door. She turned around to give the other customer a slight smile, and her heart sank. It was Draco Malfoy. They locked eyes and all of the memories of their young affair came running back. 

Hermione was the first to gently say “Mr. Malfoy, surprised to see you here.” 

He gave her his usual little grimace. “My dear Hermione, very lovely to see you.” 

She always loved the way his cunningness was visible through his eyes. He was so much sweeter now, Hermione figured that was partly her doing. The awkwardness of their first hellos quickly faded away, it was like they were back at Hogwarts. The conversations just kept flowing between them and they decided to stop by The Leaky Cauldron and have a couple beers. I mean, they hadn’t seen each other in years, what was the harm? The two hadn’t talked like this since their potions project. It was like it was just the two of them again, and the outside world didn’t exist. Draco brushed Hermione’s leg, and Hermione kissed him. Kissing Ron never felt this way. She felt as if in the moment, Draco was the answer to all of her problems. 

They ended up at Hermione’s, Ron still wasn’t home. 

Draco pushed Hermione onto the bed and whispered “I’ve never longed for anything in my life like I’ve longed for you.” 

He kissed her again and again. Hermione didn’t want it to ever stop. Draco continued, and his soft breath on Hermione’s neck made her quiver. They laid on the bed her and Ron shared, contemplating their choices. They both knew they wanted each other, but couldn’t bear breaking more hearts than just theirs. Draco got his coat and disappeared into the night. The next morning there was a knock at the door, it was Ron. The two hugged and just silently went along with their life together. Hermione had been feeling uneasy for a couple weeks now. She chalked it up to having to see Draco marry someone else in just a day. It had even made her physically sick. Her and Ron were at Harry and Ginny’s for dinner and she had to rush to the bathroom to puke. Ginny followed her and said “Are you pregnant! Oh my gosh! I hope so, the family will be so excited!” 

Hermione’s face went pale, (she had tried to erase the memories of that night with Draco) and she almost fainted. She was pregnant, and there was no way this child was Ron’s. They hadn’t touched each other in months. She politely excused herself from dinner, walked outside, and rang Draco. He instantly picked up. 

“Ms. Granger, are you calling to wish me luck on my big day tomorrow?” 

Hermione wept, “I’m pregnant.” 

Draco shed a tear and said “Well, I am happy for you and Ron, I wish you both a wond…” 

Hermione cut him off, “It’s your child Malfoy, Ron and I can’t have children.” “I thought it was my fault, I thought I just wasn’t meant to be a mother.” 

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Draco was speechless. He was so in love with Hermione, he had been almost his whole life. This is what he wanted. He wanted her and a family with her. He wanted to grow old with her and give her all of her heart’s desires. 

They sat in silence for a few moments and then Draco said, “My dear Hermione, I am so in love with you, I want a life with you and I want to raise this child with you.” “I’m done pushing my feelings aside, we deserve to be happy.” 

Hermione was balling at this point, “I want you Draco, and I love you.” 

They knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but they had never experienced a love so true, and so deep. They were meant for one another. The road to their happiness wasn’t easy. Hermione and Ron ended up getting a divorce, and Draco’s wedding to Astoria was called off. Their friends and family weren’t supportive. 

Despite everything, they were undeniably happy. Hermione and Draco had their first child, got married and had three more children. Four blonde little boys were running around their house as Hermione and Draco sat on the couch admiring the life they created together. 

“I sure am glad I gave the sassy mudblood a chance,” Draco joked. 

“You’re lucky I even gave such a foul, loathsome boy like you a chance,” Hermione joked back. 

This is everything they ever dreamed of…

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are ♥


End file.
